Turtle School Training
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: While chasing a couple of bad guys; Videl runs into an esteemed martial arts master. What lessons about fighting...and life can the old hermit teach her? (RoshixVidel one shot) Request for DBH-Lover


**A/N: This was a long time coming. Don't expect a sequel since it is a one shot. Even if you don't like the pairing I ask that you stay until the end before casting your vote and that wonderful REVIEW! I hope you enjoy this (Reader)**

"WEEEWOOWEEWOO!" The police sirens were going off again. Crime was a strangely common thing in Satan City, considering the fact that the city had more than just the police force to rely on for keeping law and order.

Speaking of which, "Hey! Get back here, you punks!" Videl yelled at the top of her lungs. She was out of class as usual, fighting crime in her Father's namesake city. Today, she had the joy of chasing down a couple of hoods who had robbed the local 7/7 convenient store.

"Get lost, little girl!" One turned his head as he ran, mocking the young crime fighter even as she began closing in on them.

"Erg!" Videl growled. She hated it when they ran. _Why do they always run? Don't they know it'll be less painful if they just give up without me having to knock their tiny brains in?_

Not more than a block away, the pervert, Master Roshi was up to no good as always, his eyes leering at a rather curvy woman through his sunglasses. _Heheheh! Would you look at the booty on her! _He let his hands make curves in the air, outlining the round form in front of him.

Sneaking up behind her, a lecherous smile spread across his bearded face as reached out to grope her, his fingers just mere inches from her bubbly butt when suddenly…

"Stop! You stupid bastards!" Came a strong feminine voice from around the corner. Both Roshi and the bodacious woman looked up just in time to see the two hoods running around the corner.

"AHHH!" Was all Roshi could get out as the woman's large butt backed into him, knocking the old pervert into the thieves' way.

"OOMPH!" The three men collided, falling in a jumbled heap on the sidewalk.

Videl was not far behind, showing up on the scene just in time to see Roshi knock over her quarries. "Heyyy, nice work there, old timer! She grinned as she offered her gloved hand to help him up.

Not being fully with it yet, Roshi took her hand with a little fumbling, finding himself quickly back on his feet due to the girl's amazing strength.

"Wha-what's that now?" Roshi managed to stutter, looking around he desperately searched the area for that wonderful booty. _Awww…there goes another one. _He let out a long sigh.

Several minutes later found the police at the scene, Videl handing them over, describing what had happened at the same time.

Roshi had by now regained his composure, and with his original target long gone, he found his eyes roaming over the young crime fighter. It was difficult to make out her figure; most of it was obscured by the huge white T-shirt she wore. His eyes sinking lower, he was happy to see she wasn't trying so hard to hide her lower body. Videl's black short shorts hugged her firm ass like a second skin, the thin material making it easy to see just how tight she was. _I wonder if the same stands for the rest of her? _He couldn't help wondering.

The old man was so busy leering at the girl that he didn't realize that she had finished talking with the police, the officers climbing into their cruiser and speeding away, hoods in hand.

"Don't I know you somewhere?" Her words hit him like one of her signature punches, knocking him out of his daydream.

"Oh, uhh…me?" I don't think so!" He stammered. _Oh, Dende, please don't tell me she saw me looking! I wasn't going to try anything! I swear!_

"Yeah…I'm positive." She leaned in close to him, her pig tails dangling in front of his face.

Roshi backed up to make some space between them. The old perv trying to distance himself from a beautiful girl; imagine that. As she stared him down a soft breeze past between them, carrying her perfume to his open nose. _Mhhmmm…she smells like strawberries… _Once again finding himself daydreaming about the young woman, the old man was nearly fainted when she spoke, well more like shouted.

"I knew it! I do know you!" She shouted in his face, excitement in her shimmering violet eyes. "You're Master Roshi! The famous turtle hermit! How could I forget?" She placed her hands on her hips as she beamed at him.

"What!?" Pulling himself together, Roshi decided to play it cool. _No point in getting someone as tough as her all riled up anyway._

"Yes, I am the great… Master Roshi!" He raised his arms above his head.

"Ooh!" Videl stared in awe at the man, awaiting the rest of his statement…but it never came.

Roshi just stood before her, arms hoisted high above his head, standing as still as a tree, not moving a muscle. Videl really didn't know what to say as she felt a sweat drop fall down her forehead. After waiting several awkward moments, she spoke up. "Anyway…since I'm already out of class; I was wondering if you could train me a bit? My Father refuses to train with me so I'd love to see where I stand."

"Ehh? Train? With me?" Roshi stumbled over his words, his arms slowly descending. "Ahem!" He cleared his throat. "As busy as I am, I might be able to squeeze you in today if you want."

"Yahoo!" Videl jumped for joy, her long T-shirt flying up with her, exposing her taut stomach and tiny belly button.

_Oh, my, my… _Roshi grinned. It had been a while since he'd seen so much skin in person. Ever since Krillin and 18 moved out, he'd had nothing on hand to feast his eyes on. Although the mere thought of the blonde android's large melons in a bikini was enough to make him c-

"So when can we go?" Videl interrupted his train wreck of a thought. "Can I come to your dojo or would you like to visit mine?"

The many possible innuendos were not lost on the old man, his cheeks flushing with blood. "We'll go to mine." He grinned at her through his sunglasses. "Part of the turtle school training is giving it your all with the ocean breeze running through your hair.

Looking at the cue ball in front of her, Videl fought back the urge to comment on his lack of hair. "Awesome! Let's go!"

An hour later found the pair at Kame House, the turtle hermit's island of seclusion.

Putting her dyno cap back into her shorts pocket, Videl turned to the old hermit, her hands resting on her spread hips. "Alright! Let's do this!" She lowered herself into a fighting stance, ready to at last get moving when a hand suddenly shot in her face. "Huh?" She gasped.

"Hold on just a second there!" He yelled. "You're not ready to train the turtle way just yet!"

Videl was taken aback by what he'd said. "What do you mean I'm not ready?" She asked. I've been training to be a fighter since I was three! How can you possibly think I'm not ready before you've even seen me fight?"

"No…no…no…" Roshi slowly shook his bearded head at her. "How you fight is only half the game, it also matters how you're dressed! Who's your dad, anyway? I would have thought he'd have taught you that."

"Hey!" She crossed her arms at him, the pressure finally revealing that she did have something substantial under that shirt of hers. "For your information, my dad is the World Champ, Hercule Satan." She beamed at him confidently. _Surely he's heard of Dad, even if he is a recluse._

"Hercule?" It took Roshi a moment to remember where he had heard that name before. _Hercule…now where did I…OH! _The memory of the Cell Games rushing back to him, the old hermit knew exactly who her Father was.

"Oh, of course!" He exclaimed, as much as he hated the bumbling idiot for stealing Gohan's thunder, he didn't want to offend the girl, not before he'd made his first move at least.

"Well?" Her face contorting into a scowl. "If you know who my Father is, then why are you bothering me with stupid things like what I'm wearing?"

"Listen!" The old master slammed his staff into the ground as he spoke. His eyebrows furrowed as deep as hers were, he laid down the law. "As much as I admire your Father for defeating Cell." He winced inwardly at what he'd said. "He has his way of doing things and I have mine! Now if you want to learn my way, you're going to have to go with the flow!"

"Hmm…" She stared at him, her gaze reflecting off of his sunglasses like lasers. "Fine." She huffed. "What do I need to wear?" She gave in to his ridiculous demands.

"EEEE!" He nearly squealed, quickly running inside and grabbing a small grey box, rushing it over to the girl as fast as his sandals would carry him. "Here, put this on." He smiled, his sunglasses hanging off his face.

"Uhhh, is there some place to change?" She asked, knowing full well that she was receiving a room regardless of what he said.

"Oh, uhh, second door on the right is the bathroom." He stammered. "And you might want to cut your hair some while you're in there! You don't want it getting in the way!"

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered as she walked away from him, her small feet carrying her down the hall and into the offered room, the door slamming behind her.

_Good thing it's mating season for turtles… _Roshi chuckled. _I wouldn't want the old shell to catch me!_

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Videl at long last opened the bathroom door, walking out with her arms crossed over her chest.

Roshi had been drawing figures in the sand, her sudden reappearance causing him to quickly wipe away the curvy figures he had drawn.

"So? Can we begin now?" Her feminine voice brought Roshi's eyes up to her, and then they nearly fell out.

_Oh…baby! _The old man could barely believe his eyes! Standing before him, clad in nothing, save for the "uniform" he had given her, was the girl of his dreams!

Videl folded her arms across her chest, her firm boobs being pressed up between her arms and her chest. His eyes scanning lower, Roshi found that the suit was even tighter than he had dreamed! The cleft of her nether lips slowly becoming visible.

"Oh, and I see you cut your hair too!" Roshi smiled as he examined her new look. She had cut her hair nice and short, exactly the way she would have cut it for the World Tournament. "It looks really good on you!"

"Thanks." She stated, wiping some stray hairs out of her eyes. "But, maybe next time you could tell me where the scissors are so I don't have to find any of your filthy-"

"Okay! Okay!" Roshi waived his hands in front of his face. "Never mind that!" He was embarrassed enough without the girl throwing her knowledge of his perversion in his face.

"So can we start then?" Videl was sure to let her confidence radiate from her body like rays from a star, she may have been petite, but her aura made her seem like a giant.

"Yes." Master Roshi steadied himself, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose as he returned her intense stare. "Now, show me your fighting stance." He commanded, slowly folding his hands behind his back, he started approaching her.

"Hmmph!" Bending her knees and bringing her small fists around her head, Videl readied herself for the next step. _This training better be worth the trouble! _She looked up at her ravaged hair.

"First I have to see where you're at before we begin." Roshi stated coolly as he took position to the girl's right. "Start by showing me your punches and kicks."

"Okay, for how long?" She asked him, her head turning to face him.

"I'll tell you when to stop, just worry about the quality of your strikes, not for how long you have to do them. You may begin when you are ready." The perverted old man was in just the right position to view all of the girl's sexy body, his eyes primed to lock on to any "extra" movements that might occur.

"Hergh!" Videl yelled, thrusting her left fist cleanly through the air, her right quickly following suit as the left one was drawn back for another strike.

To her right, Roshi stood resolute, his hands held firm behind his back even as his eyes jumped around behind his shades, following the movements of her bouncy spheres.

The old man couldn't have chosen a better "uniform" if he had searched for a hundred years! The thin, blue fabric of the one piece hugged the girl's boobs tightly, yet left just enough room to allow them to jiggle all over the place. Roshi marveled at the way they moved around inside the swimsuit, the soft globes bouncing this way and that, depending on where she was aiming her punches. _Oh, Roshi, you old dog, you really did well today! _He almost let a chuckle escape, but held it in, not wanting to rouse any suspicion from the girl.

"Very good." He nodded at her, careful not to let a dribble of blood leak from his nose. "Now how about you show me some kicks?"

"Right!" Videl pulled her arms back into their defensive position; leaning back slightly as she started a barrage of kicks with her left leg, her body turning slightly towards the old master.

_Ooooh doggies! _Roshi thought he was going to have a heart attack when, crouching down to get a better look, he saw that the swimsuit had performed its role perfectly! Videl's small pussy was pressed taut against the one piece's thin fabric, her outer lips being easily discernable to his hungry gaze. As she switched to her right leg, the old man moved around her, his eyes gluing to her tight little ass. _Now if only I could have a little touch…_

After several more minutes of delicious movements, Roshi gave the girl the order to stop.

"Whew! So how was I?" The girl questioned, her soft breasts finally ending their acrobatics.

_Like a dream… _Roshi nearly kicked himself as his thoughts nearly slipped out. "Ahem." He looked straight at her. "Your form is impressive, of that there is no doubt, but with a little work I think you could improve your stamina immensely!" His hands coming out from behind his back, he readied himself for the next stage of her training.

"Awesome!" Videl hopped in the air, shooting her fist skyward like a rocket. "What's next?"

The old pervert took a moment to watch her peaches stop bouncing before continuing with his next lesson. "Now…" The veins on his bald head puffed out as he tensed his ancient muscles, his body slowly starting to shake.

"What…the?" The girl took a few steps backward when she saw what was happening. _What is he doing? _She asked herself, not at all understanding the transformation that was about to take place before her very eyes.

"Heeergh!" Roshi held out his arms as they suddenly tripled in size! His legs soon following suit, followed by his torso and finally his abs, each area becoming far more ripped than anyone the girl had seen before.

"Ooo!" Videl couldn't help feel the small wet patch that was beginning to form in the front of her one piece, the sight of the muscly man ahead of her setting fire to her insides.

_Why am I reacting like this? _She could barely get her thoughts straight because of the man's amazing transformation. How he had gone from a shriveled up old prune to this…beast. She could never understand, all she could understand though, was what her body was telling her.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Roshi brought the girl falling back to reality with his order.

Looking at him with a faint blush, she tried to hide the fact that she had just been checking him out. _Oh, Kami, please don't tell me he saw me looking_

Roshi's head bobbed up and down, between the heated sections of her cheeks and that small puddle beginning to form in her uniform, he knew exactly what was going through the young woman's mind. _Oh, I know what the ladies like…_

All of a sudden the previously old man, now bearded stud, jumped into the air. Videl's violet eyes followed him with some difficulty as he made his way towards the sun. His hands balling into fists, the old hermit let loose a barrage of attacks that stunned the girl. _How on Earth is he so fast?! _

The bulging muscles of the turtle hermit appeared to cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, each punch and kick moving three times faster than any the girl had performed earlier.

"He's absolutely amazing!" Videl felt her lips move on their own. After watching the man punch and kick for several more minutes, he finally came down to the Earth, his large feet making long indents in the hot sand.

"How did you get so good?" Videl ran up to him, her small hands grasping one of his large arms and pulling herself against him. She had never seen someone so amazing before! _He might even be able to beat Daddy!_

Master Roshi's cool demeanor was nearly lost when he felt her firm breasts pressing against his arm, the thin material of her one piece doing nothing to hide the small points that were sticking into him.

"Heheheeh! Well I am the Master after all." He chuckled, trying his best not to have a physical reaction to the feel of her warm globes.

_He's fantastic! _All the action had gone straight to Videl's nether regions, the area between her legs becoming soaked with her juices. _Kami, if he does anything as cool as that I don't think I'll be able to control myself!_

"You might want to step away for this part." Roshi turned to her. The girl nodding as she backed away, not even caring as his hand trailed across her departing chest. _What next?_

His massive body moving into a fighting stance, Roshi started to gather his energy, pulling it all into his hands. "Watch closely now." He commanded, the girl moving closer to his side, leaning in some to get a better look at what he was doing. "Punching and kicking is one thing, but this next stage is far beyond that."

Videl could only look on in wonder as suddenly a blue aura appeared around the muscular man, his frame seemingly engulfed in the flames. "Wait! What are you?!"

"Kaaaaaameeeeeee!" He started yelling, his hands moving to his side. "Haaaammeeeee!"

Videl couldn't believe her eyes! There was suddenly a blue orb of light contained between Roshi's hands. _How is he doing this? _She wondered, the entire time, a thin trail of liquid had begun to slide down her leg.

"HAAAAAA!" Suddenly the blue orb erupted into a column of flames, the beam shooting out from between the old master's hands and driving straight into the sea, parting the waves in two.

"Whoaaaa…" Videl squeaked, now feeling the wetness on her legs when the wind from his attack struck her.

"Haah…..Haaaah…." Roshi tried to catch his breath. _I don't remember it being that difficult to do. Maybe I really should work out more like Turtle says._

"That was awesome! Master!" Videl squealed, running up to him and pressing her body against his once more. "Please train me to do that! My Daddy would be so impressed if I went to the World Tournament and did something like that!"

"Well I could train you how." A perverted smile spread across his face, "But it is going to be very physically exhausting… It'll push your body to the very edge until it feels like it's going to explode!" The old man let his words sink in, not letting on that he was speaking of a much different explosion than the one she was.

"Let's go! I'm ready! Do whatever you need to do!" Videl pumped her fists in front of her, pulling the tight fabric around her wet pussy even tighter.

"Oh…really?" Roshi blushed at the girl's provocative statement.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "My body is yours to mold." Her words drawing the old man's stare directly to her perky chest. _Mold huh?_

Suddenly chuckling like the old pervert he was, Roshi had to hold his handkerchief to his nose to keep the waterfall of blood from spurting out. "Heheheheh! Wow! You are an eager one! Great! Now first thing's first! Take off your uniform!"

"WHAT!?" Videl gawked at him. "YOU WANT ME TO GET NAKED?" Even if she was dripping with arousal, the old perv's sudden command gave her cause for alarm.

"Yes." He beamed at her through his dark shades. "Do you want to learn or don't you?" There was no going back now. Either he was going to get his balls kicked back inside his body…or he was going to empty them in that hot ass of hers.

An embarrassed look spreading across her face, Videl look at the ground as she lifted up the straps of her one piece. "Fine…"

Roshi's sunglasses nearly fell off his head as she stripped. First came her round boobs, the pale orbs falling out of their confines with a small jiggle, their pink nipples pointing straight at him as if they were begging for his attention. As the uniform descended, more and more of her tight flesh was exposed to his hungry eyes. Next came her taut belly, hours of endless workouts had toned it to the point that a six pack was beginning to show. Feeling his body about to burst, Roshi let his eyes land on her pussy. The small mound was completely clean, save for a small tuft of black fur directly above her slit. It was as if the gods were finally smiling down on the lonely old perv.

"Okay. What's next?" She blushed, crossing her arms over her chest, her pert breasts sitting atop her arms like little cannons.

"Heheheh. Next, I get NAKED!" Roshi bellowed, happily ridding himself of his pesky clothes.

"Oo!" Two violet orbs were immediately drawn to the long staff hanging between Roshi's mighty thighs. Videl had never seen a cock in person before, her only knowledge came from the raunchy films her friend Erasa insisted on bringing with her whenever she had a sleepover. This one though, was much, much bigger.

"Now…" Roshi steadied himself for what was soon to come. _This is going to be the best day of my life! And here I thought seeing Bulma's pussy was the only highlight!_

"I…guess…" Videl blushed a darker shade of crimson. Her slit was pouring her sweet nectar down her thighs now, a fact that Roshi did not fail to see.

Her eyes still staring at the ground, Videl did not see the muscular old man approach, his large arms wrapping around her petite form in one swift motion. "Oooh!" She moaned, her perky boobs pressing against the old man's pecs like little water balloons against a board.

"Mhmmm…" Roshi let his hands keep her moaning as he slowly cupped her tight ass, enjoying the way his fingers held the firm flesh. His hands on her ass, he slowly lowered his bearded face, sliding it up against her perky orbs. _I haven't felt a pair this firm since Fanfan… _He thought as he eyed one dusty pink nipple before sucking it into his maw.

Videl didn't know whether to laugh or gasp as his whiskers ticked her tender breasts. "Ahhhah!" Another loud gasp escaped her sweet lips as he suckled her, his warm tongue caressing her young globes like a snake. The girl didn't know how to react, unconsciously pulling his head closer to her heaving bosom.

Roshi was more than happy to oblige, drawing upon one succulent mound after another. He was certain that the girl was a full C cup, her round boobs sitting comfortably in his large hands.

"Heheheh!" He let her perky flesh bounce in his hands a couple times, pulling and squeezing them as he prodded her pink nub with his tongue, eliciting a moan from the girl every time he pressed it.

"Master…please." Videl begged, now losing her restraint as her body heated up to a temperature that it never had before.

Smirking confidently, Roshi took the hint, giving her firm boobs a squeeze goodbye; he picked the girl up, slowly lowering her until she was resting on the warm sand.

Sweat was running down Videl's forehead as she awaited what was coming next. She felt like her core was on fire, and the only way to cool it down was to throw cold buckets of water on it. Luckily Roshi had just enough liquid to suffice.

This day could not get any better for the old pervert. He let a smile spread across his face when he got to her taut belly. He left kisses all the way down, enjoying the way her body shook with the sensations; particularly enjoying the subtle wobble of her breasts when she moved.

"This is going to get messy!" Roshi laughed with joy, his tongue shooting out and landing straight on her hot flower.

"Gwaahhh!" Videl bucked her hips into his face at the sudden contact, quickly coating the old man's beard with her juices.

The skin down there was so hot, the girl felt like a radiator, her sex dripping her steamy honey all over Roshi's rough hands. His sunglasses nearly falling off his face, Roshi spread her dripping sex, being sure to take in every last detail of her delicate petals before shoving his tongue deep within her folds.

The girl tasted like nothing the martial artist had ever sampled before! She was sweet, but had a strange tang to her taste. _Probably from all her training earlier. _He mused.

Licking one layer at a time, Roshi slowly made his way deep within her flower, being sure to collect as much of her nectar from her as he could. The girl's pants of need were music to his ears, his tongue plunging into her sex again and again, not wanting a moment to be wasted.

The old master was surprised when a small pink nub appeared directly in front of him, it's sweet delicateness teasing him to assault it. Realizing exactly what he was looking at, Roshi quickly moved one had to her hard pearl, bearing down on it with his thumb and forefinger even as continued to clean her dripping folds.

"Master!" She moaned his title. "I think I'm going to!" Videl's walls suddenly clenched around the man's tongue, his face becoming trapped between her firm thighs moments later as her climax rocked her body, sending a wave of sweet honey all over Roshi's face, drenching his white beard in her clear liquid.

The old man licked his lips before running his fingers through his beard. He wanted to taste as much of the girl as he could, besides, how often does a delicacy such as this come around HIS Island?

Her body too weak to move, Videl could only watch as her master got on his knees, his monster of a cock pointing directly at her entrance.

"You're doing great so far, Videl." He placed his hands on her creamy hips. "Just one more lesson and you'll be set!"

"Right…" She managed to moan out. She couldn't believe how weak she was feeling. She had masturbated many times before, sometimes even with help from her blonde friend, but this was nothing like those experiences. This orgasm had left her on her back and defenseless.

The feeling of his cock, now dripping with precum rubbing against her silken folds brought an important piece of information shooting straight into her mind. "Master!" She nearly yelped as she felt the tip part her petals. "Please be careful…" She looked away from his hungry gaze. "I…haven't done this before…"

Poor old Roshi nearly exploded right then and there. _A bonafide virgin on my cock? _The idea was just too spicy for him to fully comprehend while still retaining his sanity. Looking down into her nervous orbs, he reassured her that he'd be careful.

Videl nodded at him, parting her thighs a little more to better help him along after he promised she'd be fine.

"I hope you're ready." He slowly ran his hand up and down her cheek. "This is going to hurt at first, but then it's going to feel great."

"I trust you, Master…" Bracing herself for the coming pain, Videl closed her eyes and clutched his island with all her might.

"Hergh!" Roshi grunted as his hard shaft penetrated deep into Videl's hot peach, her hymen painlessly tearing apart. Because of her lack of screaming, Roshi assumed her training had helped to loosen the barrier, explaining why she was okay now.

He gave the girl a few moments to get used to him inside her. She wasn't going to lie. It may have been painless when he broke her barrier, but the feeling of her walls being stretched to their limits was beginning to put a strain on her. That is until he started moving, the pleasure setting in immediately.

"Oooh, Master!" Videl moaned, the feel of his rigid cock sliding in and out of her hot sex was amazing! She felt like a complete person for the first time! The hole that nature had given her had one purpose and that was to be filled, a purpose she was more than fulfilling this day.

The turtle hermit to was enjoying himself. The sensation of deflowering such a sexy girl was almost more than he could take! _Concentrate, you old fool! _He mentally shouted to himself. _If you keep thinking about it, you're going to blow too early!_

His fingers digging into her strong hips, Roshi pulled back before thrusting deep into her core, pulling out as loud "squelching" noises began to be heard. Each thrust was stronger than the one that came before it, his long member pounding her pussy into sweet, sweet submission.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Videl cried, her hands falling limp above her head, her mind trying to concentrate solely on her training. The muscles in her slick pussy gripped the hard intruder with renewed vigor, bringing him closer to his climax.

"Argh! Argh! Argh!" His body banging the girl deeper and deeper into the sand, Roshi couldn't help noticing the way her firm breasts were bouncing on her chest. They were like two dragon balls, jumping around together in a bag, only instead of stars the pale orbs were capped with little pink pebbles, their peaks looking like they could cut glass in two.

"Heheheh!" Roshi smirked, his strong hands taking hold of her soft apples, holding them steady as much as he could despite his increasing pace, their movements bringing both towards their epic climax.

"Master!" Videl yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm coming!" All the pleasure the old man was giving her, from her perky tits to her sopping pussy, she couldn't take it anymore! Her previously virgin walls held him fast as another tidal wave of honey poured over his huge cock, spurring the man on to empty himself into her.

"AHHHH!" Came the roar of the great turtle hermit as he emptied his heavy balls into her body. He could feel his thick cream mix with her juices just as she felt him spray her insides with his load, her face going cross-eyed at the sensation.

"Did I finish the training…Master…" The girl lost all feeling as consciousness left her, her firm body passing out on Roshi's warm beach, the cool ocean breeze blowing through her short hair.

"Looks like I still got it!" He grinned; pulling out of her and watching their juices drip from her hot cream pie. His muscles shrinking away, Roshi sat down next to his exhausted student. "You did well, Videl…" He slowly brushed his hand along her cheek; the other giving one of her round boobs a healthy squeeze. "You did well…"

"Yeah…you did really well…" Roshi grinned softly; his eyes squeezed shut as he softly massaged the firm globe.

"Hey!" A voice brought him back to reality, his eyes at once locking onto the furious girl in front of him.

The eyes that he could have sworn he'd seen crisscross each other as he came, now stared him down like a dragon. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" She roared as she smacked his hand away from her chest, the clothed mound wobbling slightly.

Roshi quickly looked around. He was on the street corner with the young crime fighter. The police cruiser was far down the street, which was lucky for him at this point. His attention returning to the angry girl, he felt his face turn pale.

"I said nice work for catching the crooks! Not grab my boob!" She bent her knees, moving into a fighting stance, ready to beat the living shit out of the old perv.

"WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT!" Was all that came out of Roshi's mouth before her right foot found its target, sinking deep into his balls.

"EEEEEE!" He squealed, his masculine voice leaving him, soon being replaced by one that was too high to even be called feminine.

His body flying high into the sky, Videl watched him go as she dusted herself off. "Heh." She smiled to herself. "Like there was any chance of that happening!"

**A/N: DONE! Not going to lie, probably the weirdest couple I've ever done, but there were so many requests for it, and since no one has done it before, I thought I'd be the one to break the ice that probably should not have been broken. I hope those of you that don't like the pairing stayed until the end. Please let me know how I did with a REVIEW! And if you have a moment, please take a look and REVIEW "The Mermaid's Prize" if you get the chance. It is one of my best works lately, and needs the love. 3**


End file.
